


Torres’ Rules

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Morning After, Romance, Set during season 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Ellie’s always followed the rules. Nick has some of his own.





	Torres’ Rules

**Author's Note:**

> For September comment Fic challenge.   
Prompt “sooner rather than later”

Ellie was woken up by lazy kisses being trailed across her shoulder blades, an equally lazy hand making circles around her navel. She smiled into her pillow, shifting slightly so that she could look over her shoulder and into the smiling, more than a little satisfied, face of her newest team mate. 

“Good morning.” Nick’s voice was a low rumble against her skin, making her shiver. “I’d ask if you slept well but I’m pretty sure I already know the answer.” 

His trademark cockiness for once well earned, Ellie didn’t push the point. Instead, she began, “Nick...”

“Oh, here it comes.” He didn’t sound anything apart from amused and he didn’t move either. “The we shouldn’t have done that speech.” 

“Well, we shouldn’t.” Ellie was quite aware that her words didn’t exactly sound sincere. “We’re team mates...”

“Look, it’s not like we broke any NCIS rules. You’re single, I’m single, you’re hot, I’m hot... this was bound to happen sooner rather than later.” 

Knowing Nick hadnt been on the team long enough to know the mistake he was making, Ellie made to set him straight. “Gibbs has rules,” she told him. “A list of them. Rule Twelve? Never date a co-worker.” 

Nick was silent for a moment. “I have my own rules,” he told her, moving them both so that she was on her back looking up at him, his body parts covering hers. “Want to hear them?” 

She sensed she didn’t have a choice. She nodded anyway. 

“Rule One? Never regret good sex.” He kissed her then, slow and deliberate and thorough and he didn’t lift his lips from hers until her body was rising of its own accord to meet his. “Rule One-Point-One? Never regret great sex.” His lips twitched as her fingers flexed on his biceps. “Rule Two? Do what makes you feel good.” His hand slid down her body, dipping between her legs, fingers expertly finding just the right spot to have her gasping. “Does that feel good, Ellie?” 

She would have been embarrassed by the whimper she let out in response if she wasn’t halfway out of her mind, drowning in sensation. 

“Rule Three? Why whimper when you can scream?” She just about managed to make out the wicked smirk on Nick’s face before her vision began to white out around the edges. 

Ellie had always been one for following the rules. 

This morning was no different.


End file.
